Lord Vice
"I disagree. I believe anything anyone says to me ever." Lord Vice is the leader of The Odd Bricks. He has no known powers and also isn’t a very effective leader. Despite this, he continues to manage the team. Appearance Lord Vice is a skeletal character with small, red eyes and an unexplained metal plate in his head. He wears a set of black robes complete with a cape and hood. Because of his skeletal nature, his facial expression never changes. Personality Lord Vice considers himself to be ruthless and evil. However his motivations for his actions are almost nonsensical. For example, he led the team into a bank robbery even though they didn’t need the money simply because other villains do it all the time. His intelligence, or lack there of, is often brought up as an issue. He often says ditzy or nonsensical things and also consistently makes terrible judgment calls as a leader. He seems to have a soft spot for Mega Pig, as he is the one who takes care of him and has remarked that he thought he was ‘cute.’ Synopsis Introduction Lord Vice formed the Odd Bricks Team by creating an online advertisement requesting “skilled villains.” Remarkably, this actually worked out and he recruited Noface, Mega Pig, Dr. Gears and Uekibachi as a result. Sinister Plots He accidentally caused the Odd Bricks to be seen as heroes when he led the team to a bank, which he intended to rob, at the same time that Henry Clay Frick was attempting to rob it. Despite handling the situation poorly, he and the rest of his team were seen as super heroes for stopping the robbery, even though they intended to rob the bank as well. After being interviewed by BCN News he encountered Captain Bley, who violently threatened to expose the Odd Bricks for who they really were. Chapter Two: Electric Boogaloo While Skipper was secretly spying on the team in The Evil Lab, Lord Vice discussed their plans with Hana, unintentionally alerting Skipper to the fact that they weren't actually heroes. After Skipper told Punk Kid everything he had learned, the two anarchists attacked the lab. After a brief struggle, Lord Vice drove Skipper and kid off by revealing his ability to shoot fire out of his hands. Dr. Gears questioned Lord Vice as to why he never told anyone that he was capable of pyromancy, and his response was that he just thought that everyone could do it. Time Travel Madness When A.C.E. detected a temporal anomally (which Lord Vice needed to be explained what it was), Dr. Gears volunteered to investigate. Lord Vice insisted that he take Mega Pig with him (for some reason) and also told Gears to travel in the Vicemobile. When Dr. Gears and Mega Pig were accidentally pulled into the anomally and sent into the past, Lord Vice decided that they would not attempt to rescue them. His decision to leave Dr. Gears and Mega Pig behind greatly upset Uekibachi to the point that she went through a brief period where she refused to talk to him. To cheer her up, he presented Miss Squeaks to her and explained that the mouse could replace the missing members. Out of The Pan When he casually told Hana and A.C.E. that Miss Squeaks was infected with radiation poisoning, they quickly told him that he needed to get rid of her. The mouse became aggressive and suddenly gnawed on Lord Vice's face before jumping off and declaring freedom. Even after she said that she would lead a rodent revolt to destroy all humans, Vice still saw no problem with keeping her around. However, Miss Squeaks promptly escaped. Soon after, Andrew C. broke into the lab along with Elias and Barbel. He coldly and briefly explained that he was sent to kill Lord Vice and the rest of The Odd Bricks. Lord Vice attempted to stop the intruders by activating two Combat Drones, but they unsurprisingly failed. Into The Fire .]]Andrew C. decided it was time to get down to business and ordered Barbel to "pick one." She immediately decided to shoot Lord Vice in the face with no hesitation. Vice fell down directly beside Uekibachi, presumably dead. However, it's unlikely that the wound actually killed him since he is already undead. Never the less, both Andrew's men and the remaining Odd Bricks assumed Lord Vice to be dead. Hana even commented that she would miss him, despite their rocky relationship. He was taken to a hospital where he received facial reconstruction surgery. However, when Hana and Noface were taken into the room to view the results of the surgery, his face was poorly rebuilt with crossed eyes and large cracks. When asked how he looked, Hana lied, saying he looked great. Powers and Abilities * Flame Conjuring: Lord Vice has the ability to shoot a steady stream of fire out of his hands, first used in his fight against Punk Kid. Quotes "Quickly! Do something funny!" "I disagree. I believe everything anyone says to me ever." "It's totally safe. That's why we'll be standing here, outside of exploding distance." "I guess you could say I'm... Dead broke." Trivia * His name was self-picked. He claims that the reason for the name was because all of the "cool" villain names were already taken. * One running joke is that he always assumes foriegn names to be French. When he first heard Uekibachi's name, which is Japanese, he asked her if she was French. When Elias and Barbel's names were revealed, he commented, "Oh great! They're French!" Category:Characters Category:The Odd Bricks